Mark V Landship
The Mark V, or codenamed 'Tank' was an armored fighting vehicle pioneered by William Tritton and Walter Gordon. The first time Mk Is saw action was in the Somme Offensive, during the battle of Flers Courcelette. They were initially designed to break the Germans' defensive line, utilising their sponson mounted weapons to fire into the trenches. The Mk V was the most produced variant during the war, with 400 units built, these saw action in the closing months of the war, especially during the Battle of Hammel. Conditions inside the vehicle could be unbearable. Most crew casualties were caused by vehicle fumes and intense temperatures within the rather insulating metal armor. They also often broke down and got stuck in deep craters, exposing them to the wrath of artillery. Battlefield 1 Singleplayer A Mark V 'male' tank named "Black Bess" is featured in the campaign story "Through Mud and Blood". Compared to loadouts available in multiplayer, Black Bess is sparely equipped with but two cannons and three machine guns. Though the player assumes the role of its driver, Daniel Edwards, the player effectively controls the entire tank—driving and firing all guns. A single reticle is provided to the player, its target fired upon by the character in best position to do so. The other characters do not acquire their own targets, as may happen during multiplayer, although the opposition is generally not overwhelming. In the mission "Steel on Steel", the player has to scavenge parts from captured Mark V tanks to repair Black Bess. Later, a couple of German captured Mark V Landships engage the player in the village of Bourlon. These captured tanks are known as Beutepanzer in German. Multiplayer The Mark V is a tank featured in Battlefield 1. The Mark V is classified as a landship—a ground vehicle capable of crossing trenches unaided. The vehicle can seat a crew of up to 5 (1 driver, 2–4 gunners) depending on the chosen loadout of the Driver. Two passengers each occupy their own sponsons, containing the 6-pounder 57mm gun. They can fire either high explosive or anti-tank rounds depending on variant. Secondary canister shell ammunition is also available. The Mark V can effectively engage more than one armored target, with the driver watching the fore and aft of the tank with the gunners covering the right and left flanks of the vehicle. A well-coordinated crew can can concentrate fire on a target directly ahead of them. Players may enter the tank either from the side, through one of the sponson doors; or from the rear, climbing on top of the vehicle and into the top hatch. The armor of the Landship is very heavy at the front but the sides and rear are thinner, running the risk of the vehicle's weapon and engines being disabled when hit in those areas. The driver has a limited firing arc with his main weapon while the vehicle is immobile; however, some of the loadouts can instantly repair the vehicle's tracks. While anti-tank weapons are an effective solution against enemy landships, air attacks are preferred. Attack Planes with the Tank Hunter package and Bombers prove to be a deadly threat if the pilot can aim their bombs and cannons well. However, flying low risks the plane being shot down by the two gunners' main guns. Mortar Landship The Mortar Landship is the default loadout for the Landship. The driver has access to the forward mounted Hotchkiss Mle. 1909 machine gun and a mortar with limited shells. The mortar can engage infantry with gas shells, damage enemy vehicles with HE shells, and create cover using smoke shells. This loadout is an ideal support solution against infantry entrenched in heavily defended positions with the tank shelling the area while allowing friendly infantry to advance on the enemy. Squad Support The squad support loadout provides the driver with two Hotchkiss Mle. 1909 machine guns: one at the front and the other mounted in the rear. The driver can switch between these with the 'switch weapon' button. This loadout allows the driver to drop health and medical supplies to nearby infantry and can house two additional gunners, who man two more Hotchkiss machines behind the main sponson turrets. This is ideal for urban combat where infantry are known to require flexible support. Tank Hunter A heavier response to the threats posed by the A7V and FT-17. The driver has access to a single shot Tankgewehr M1918 with unlimited rounds and no cooldown. The 57mm Cannons in this variant load AP rounds instead of HE for increased damage against vehicles. The driver can deploy gas to help protect the tank against infantry attack. Gallery Mark V trailer.png|Mark V tank in the official trailer Landship.PNG|'Mark V' front Landship 2.PNG|'Mark V' back right Landship 3.PNG|'Mark V' back/left Trivia *Because the treads wrap entirely around the tank, a Mark V that has somehow managed to be flipped can potentially right itself if terrain allows.Gfycat.com It will, however, take constant damage while upside-down, as with most every ground vehicle. References Category:Armor Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1